


Movie Night

by misura



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your regular Friday movie night <i>chez</i> Toby's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silly_cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/gifts).



On the TV screen, the final three survivors had barricaded themselves in the cellar. With half an hour of movie time yet to go, May assumed at least two of them would get out of there somehow - that, or the blonde guy with the stomach wound would turn out not have been quite dead after all.

"I don't understand the point of this movie," Quentin complained. Raj didn't even seem to bother watching anymore; he was lying curled up next to Quentin, seemingly asleep.

(Possibly, he actually _was_ asleep. Cats were tricky, though; May wasn't going to make any assumptions in that department.)

"Patience, padawan." She reached for another handful of popcorn.

"The point is, there is no point," Jazz said. "It's for entertainment, not education."

Quentin cocked his head. The crazy axe-murderer lady was beginning to break down the door. May didn't find the sight of someone taking an axe to a door particularly engaging, so she figured she might as well wait for what he was going to say next.

"What if _I_ ever get trapped in a house with a killer?"

May shrugged. "If they're human, you can probably take them."

Quentin fidgeted a little. "What if they're not?"

"Run like hell for the nearest exit and call Toby."

Raj sat up, stretched and yawned. "So all these people are condemned to die because they forgot their portable telephones? That seems rather harsh punishment."

"They're called 'cellphones'," May said. "And I doubt any of them'd have Toby's number, anyway."

"They could call the cops, surely," Raj said. From the way he pronounced the word 'cops', May could tell he had little to no idea who or what those were, exactly. "Or a friend who is better equipped to deal with the situation."

"Less talking, more movie watching, please." Jazz reached for the popcorn. "It's called 'movie night' for a reason, guys."

"Sorry." May scooted over a little, until she could comfortably rest her head on Jazz's shoulder. "What's up next, anyway? Something epic and tragic, I hope. I'm not sure if I'll be able to stay awake otherwise."

"Imagine how I feel." Jazz smiled and put an arm around May's shoulder.

The girl tried to convince the two guys they had to try and fight back. May managed not to roll her eyes; like _that_ was ever going to happen.

"The second movie is 'Four Weddings and a Funeral'," Quentin said. "It sounded interesting."

"I bet everyone's going to be wearing white or black again." May sighed. "Why do all people in movies always have to be dressed so _boring_?"

Raj studied the people on the screen. "I believe perhaps the young man with the short brown hair will survive until the ending."

"Dibs on the girl," May said quickly. "Quentin, you can have first pick of the blondes."

"Isn't one of them dead already?"

Jazz sighed and shrugged. "Fine. I'll go with the axe-lady."

"She's never going to make it," May said. "Come on."

"Maybe not." Jazz grinned at her. "Or maybe I know something the rest of you don't."

Raj blinked once, looking confused. May glared at Quentin. "I told you not to get a movie with a sequel. That just takes all the fun out of things."

"Don't hate me because I'm smarter than you," Jazz murmured. "Hate me because I've seen a lot more movies than you have."

"Nah," May said. "That just means I've got a lot more stuff to look forwards to. Although next time, I'm thinking we're not going to let the kids pick the movies."

"You know, technically, I'm sort of older than you are," Quentin said.

"Technically, I can sort of kick your ass."

Raj grinned. Quentin scowled.

May gestured lazily. "Go and make some more popcorn while I make out with my superhot girlfriend who's seen more movies than I have. We'll fill you in on the details of the ending later, if you really want to know."


End file.
